Viaje a la playa
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Lo unico que se les ocurrio para animarse fue un viaje a un relajante lugar. Los animos regresaran y locas aventuras comenzaran...
1. Chapter 1

Aló gente bonita de FF, les traigo un nuevo fic que sera uno de mis tantos proyectos. No se enojen por no subir las otras continuaciones, derrepente me llega inspiracion para otras cosas que no estan en mis otros fics xD

Prometo continuar y acabar los demas pero por el momento aqui esta esta nueva historia c:

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Viaje a la playa

-la playaaaaa- una castaña con mucha comida entre sus brazos, exclamo alegre.

Ese fin de semana todos los compañeros de trabajo decidieron ir a un pequeño viaje de relajacion por un buen trabajo hecho recientemente, no lo planearon, solo se dio espontaneamente gracias a diversas circunstancias que se dieron.

-¿Donde nos quedaremos?- pregunto una pequeña rubia que iba con el grupo.

-umm vayan y registren a todos en aquella pension- otra acompañante castaña y de lentes apunto hacia un pequeño edificio a las orillas de la playa. Unos cuantos llevaron las pertenencias de los demas y las chicas del grupo fueron a registrar a todos.

-esto fue una buena idea- suspiro la castaña de lentes mirando el horizonte.

-este viaje hara que recuperes el animo, Zoe- sintio como era aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos, ella sonrio y se abrazo sobre los fuertes brazos.

-gracias Rivaille...- dijo casi en un susurro y despues sintio un beso en su cuello.

.

.

-bien, dormiran 3 personas en cada habitacion ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron.

-asi quedaran: Sasha, Ymir y Christa. Eren, Armin y Jean. Conny, Reiner y Berthold. Rivaille, Erwin y Mike, y por ultimo Annie, Mikasa y yo.- todos asintieron resignados, no querian reprocharle nada a la señora y Hanji, el viaje despues de todo era para ella, para hacerla sentir mejor, asi que aceptaron lo dicho y todos llevaron sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sasha, jugaba en la arena mientras enterraba a Conny, este llevaba lentes de sol y bloqueador solar. Se habia quedado dormido mientras la chica jugaba con el y ella aprovecho para divertirse un rato. Eren jugaba volley ball contra berthold y Jean, el hacia equipo con el fuerte Reiner haciendo un interesante juego. Mikasa y Annie descansaban en unas largas toallas mientras bronceaban su clara piel. Las dos levantaban suspiros de los hombres presentes, pero estos se llevaban un buen balonazo de parte de Berth o Jean que eran los galanes celosos. Armin, Erwin y Mike buscaban caracoles, estrellas de mar o algo por el estilo, Ymir llevaba a Christa en sus hombros mientras entraban al agua. Debajo de una gran sombrilla sobre una toalla se encontraba Hanji, leia tranquilamente un libro y bebia un poco de jugo. Un hombre se le acerco para sacarle platica pero ella lo ignoraba, solia hacer eso mientras leia algo, se metia completamente en la lectura y se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor.

El hombre se sento junto a ella y comenzo a llamar su atencion, ella lo miro y dejo un momento su libro.

-disculpe estoy ocupada- dijo seria.

-oh lo siento, pense que una bella mujer tan solitaria necesitaria compañia- el le guiño el ojo y Hanji se ruborizo un poco, hizo un sonido de fastidio y antes de responderle alguien la interrumpio.

-estas sentado en mi lugar- una seria y amenazante voz se escucho detras de ellos.

-yo la vi a ella sola- dijo el hombre dirigiendo su mirada hacia atras, ahi estaba de pie Rivaille un poco irritado.

-quitate y respeta a la mujer de otros- ese comentario hizo poner roja a la castaña.

-¿Es tu mujer?- pregunto el hombre con una ceja levantada.

-es mi esposa...- esa ultima frase sono amenazante, el chico se estremecio y tras despedirse se retiro.

-que rudo- dijo Hanji riendo.

-tu tienes la culpa- hablo serio mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Y yo por que?- pregunto le chica.

-por llevar esa...- la escaneo, llevaba puesto un bikini de color negro y encima un pareo traslucido de color gris-ropa-

Hanji rio y se recargo en el hombro de sus esposo, entrelazo sus manos y se quedaron asi mirando a los demas jugando y relajandose.

-gracias por el viaje- susurro aun recargada.

-¿lo repetiras todo el fin de semana?- pregunto el azabache mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-amargado- escucho la voz irritada de la mujer. El se puso de pie la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo al agua, no dejaria que su animo volviera a decaer otra vez, para eso era el viaje...

.

.

.

.

.

Aqui esta el prologo del siguiente fic, estoy algo corta de ideas para los demas fic y decidi empezar este que sera un poco dramatico xD

Disfrutenlo gente bonita c:

reviews?

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Aló gentesita de FF, aqui esta este dramatico capitulo, gracias por los reviews n.n

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isajama n.n

Era medio dia, algunos se habian metido a la pension a descansar, otros pocos fueron a recorrer la playa y ella, ella se quedo bajo la sombrilla mientras pensaba y recordaba amargos momentos...

-no me diga eso doctor... por favor...- las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no podia contenerlas y menos con una noticia tan fuerte.

-lo siento señora, siento darle las malas noticias, ella no pudo soportar- el hombre frente a ella se retiro, ella no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar desconsolada en la sala de espera y arrepentirse de no haberla cuidado bien...

-Hey, Hanji ¿quieres ir a caminar?- su esposo la saco de sus profundos pensamientos, ella lo miro y sonriendo de manera amarga dejo salir una cuantas lagrimas.

-ay no, no llores- Rivaille podia ser un agresivo, amargado y antisocial, pero cuando se trataba de su esposa era la persona mas comprensiva en el mundo.

-vamos adentro... Por favor...- la mujer comenzo a sollozar, Rivaille la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la pension, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

.

.

-no llores, Hanji, odio que te pongas asi, no llores- Hanji estaba sentada en su cama junto a su esposo, lloraba en su hombro mientras el la abrazaba fuertemente y trataba de tranquilizarla.

-es que... Es que...- su voz se entrecortaba y no hablaba bien asi que solo se limitaba a seguir llorando.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño caliente?- ella solo asintio y Rivaille la llevo hasta la tina del baño, la desvistio y la metio al agua.

-relajate mon amour- le decia mientras ella solo se abrazaba a si misma dentro del agua. Despues de un rato en silencio, el azabache decidio romper la tension, tenia que levantarle el animo a su mujer.

-Hanji, tengo ganas de un baño, me voy a meter- ella solo se recorrio hacia adelante y no dijo nada, seguia llorando y nada mas la ocupaba en esos momentos. Rivaille entro a la gran tina poniendose detras de su mujer pero ella no hizo nada para moverse de su lugar, Rivaille la miro por unos momentos, tal vez tenia que darle espacio pero sabia que en esos momentos dejarla sola no era la mejor opcion. Despues de unos minutos pensando que hacer se estiro hacia ella, la abrazo por la cintura y la apego a el, esta accion hizo que Hanji comenzara a llorar mas y solto un llanto mas evidente.

-Ella no debia morir, era muy joven- Rivaille escondio su rostro en la espalda de su mujer y la beso.

-ya, linda, fue mejor asi, ella dejo de sufrir- fruncio el ceño por no poder reconfortar a su esposa que parecia no poder recuperarse.

-es que... Es que ella tenia una larga vida por delante... No debio morir asi-

-tranquila, ya no llores- la abrazo mas fuerte.

-me siento mal, tu y los demas hicieron este viaje por mi- trato de controlarse - pero solo arruino el viaje- solto un sollozo.

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada- la beso en la espalda repetidas veces.

-debi cuidarla mas- respiro agitada -fui una mala madre- Levi volvio a fruncir el ceño y se quedo abrazando a Hanji hasta que se calmara, era su deber y no volveria a fallarle otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Pues lo de hoy fue un dramatico drabble, mas adelante sabran que paso con la pequeña de la que habla nuestra pareja favorita.

Gracias por leer n.n

Au revoir!


End file.
